Watashi wa nō to itta
by Saliayume
Summary: Ban avait cette habitude, celle de toujours être en chasse. Toujours a l'affût d'une nouvelle proie a se mettre sous la dent. Pourtant, si il y avait bien une chose dont il ne pouvait se saisir, c'était lui. [BanKing] Passage assez explicite, sans pour autant de lemon...


Ban avait cette habitude, celle de toujours être en chasse. Toujours a l'affut d'une nouvelle proie a se mettre sous la dent. Pourtant, si il y avait bien une chose dont il ne pouvait se saisir, c'était _lui_. Si attraper des centaines de lapins en quelques minutes lui était facile. Retrouver la piste de ses anciens compagnons était une partie de jeu. _Lui_, était une autre affaire... Instinctivement, il tourna son regard vers l'objet de ses songes, l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda juste comment il en était arriver là ? Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait chercher a comprendre ce que lui disait son traitre de coeur, il lui fessait bien trop de mauvais tour pour qu'il y fasse encore attention... Un baillement lui échappa alors que sa main allait d'elle même attraper sa chope de bière avant de la conduire a ses lèvres, laissant le liquide amer glisser le long de sa gorge. Son amant, enfin, celui qui finira bien par l'être un jour, semblait dans un bon jour. Un sourire ravivait ses lèvres blanche alors qu'il se trouvait assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, laissant ses yeux allez et venir de la princesse a la géante, quivant leur discussion alors qu'il s'esclaffer par fois de rire en voyant l'un des deux filles gonfler les joues. Quand au non-mort, trop occupé par le regard rieur de ses désirs, il ne pu observer les pêchers du dragon et du bouc l'encercler, un mince sourire aux lèvres pour le blond et un regard interogateur pour le rose. Il ne les remarqua que lorsqu'ils s'assirent tout deux prêt de lui.

\- Nah, Ban ! Si tu continu de dévorer Elizabeth du regard, je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

\- Aah ? Je ne mate pas la princesse, cap'taine !

\- Vraiment ? Alors qui ? DIANE !?

A l'exclamation, la géante leva son regard vers le blondinet, lui adressant un grand sourire, la fée tourna également son regard noisette vers les trois garçons assit plus loin. Il se demandait surement pourquoi le nom de sa protégée avait été citer si fort... Quand au pêcher de la cupidité, il grogna une légère insulte a son supérieur, appuyant celui ci dans le faite qu'il reluquer la demoiselle a couette depuis presque une heure... Le capitaine des sept pêchers se mit alors a parler rapidement, envahissant l'espace vitale du non-mort, qui en reculant empieta sur celui du liseur de penser. Gowther, légèrement ennuyer de voir Ban rentrer dans son cercle vitale, repoussa Meliodas, permettant au non-mort de s'éloigner de lui. Le rose posa doucement son menton dans la paume de sa main, fixant son capitaine de ses iris dorée, destabilisante...

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse des filles...

Il fallut subitement un petit instant au dragon pour se rendre compte, ainsi que quelques coups d'oeil vers l'autre groupe, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était composer que de Elizabeth, Diane et...

\- KIIIIIIIING !?

S'étant lever d'un bond lors de son cri, il surprit l'albinos qui faillit en tomber de son siège. Il effraya par ailleurs le dénommer, qui sursauta en entendant son prénom hurler par son capitaine. La voix tremblotante, il regarda le blond, légèrement perturber.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait ainsi crier ?

\- Ne fait pas attention a cet idiot, crétin !

Le surnommer, sauta rapidement du bord de la fenêtre, fonçant sur le non-mort en voletant. Il ne lui fallut qu'un dizième de seconde pour se retrouver face au renard, le dévisageant. S'il ne le portait pas son coeur, il était sur que cela était réciproque, enfin... King avait toujours tord, n'est ce pas ? Un sourire ravie le visage du banditalors qu'il se regardait dans le blanc des yeux. Ah, alors qu'ils passaient leurs temps a se battre, a essayer de tuer l'un pour l'autre, qui pourrait croire qu'un sentiement des plus doux fleurrisait dans le coeur du non-mort, le forçant a sourire sous les insultes du roi des fées. Eh bien peut être le liseur de pensées, qui doucement se riait de ses amis dérrière ses lunettes... Il n'était pas du genre sentimentale, voir pas du tout, alors il n'aiderait pas l'albinos a conquérire le brun, toutes ces choses, dont l'amour dépasser entièrement son être indisposer a aimer, mais s'il pouvait les observer, alors peut être, serait-il capable de comprendre les sentiements, les humeurs et gestes qui créent l'amour...

BONUS

-Ban qu'est ce que tu... Aah !

Brutalement atirée dans le lit du renard, le grizzly ne fait pas le poid contre le structure osseuse de Ban, ni contre sa force, ainsi que celle qu'il a légèrement voler a Meliodas, juste au cas ou... Serrer dans les bras d'albatre du non-mort, King suffoquer doucement sous la pression sur son maigre torse, mais ces bras n'était pas la seule chose a gêner le roi. L'odeur opressante de l'alcool, la respiration lente du bandit contre son oreille et... Etait-ce qu'il penser contre sa cuisse ? Non... Impossible venant du blanc...

Ban ! Tu pu, tu serre trop fort, lâche moi, maintenant !

Il avait parler fort, mais par accrocs, la pression autour de ses côtes l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Peut être est-ce cela qui fit remarquer sa prise trop forte au pêcher de la cupidité, puisqu'il affaiblit lentement son étreinte, permettant au petit homme de reprendre sa respiration... Celui ci, tellement soulagé de pouvoir reprendre de longue inspiration, s'affala totalement sur le plus grand, le suprenant au passage. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa joie interne, lorsqu'il se rendit compte, que le crâne de la fée, maintenant a quelques centimètres de son visage, lui permit d'humer discrètement l'odeur du plus petit. Jusque là aucune découverte, son parfum était toujours aussi frais, doux, aussi délicat qu'une rose, comme son propriétaire, mais tout cela était naturel, après tout, il s'agissait du roi des fées ! Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il rapprocher le petit corp du sien, plus robuste, plus grand, celui d'un adulte, alors que l'autre était rester coincer dans une enveloppe enfantine...

Ban.. Ce n'est plus drôle... Tout les soirs c'est la même chose, qu'est ce que tu veux, a la fin ?

A la recherche d'une excuse plausible, le non-mort ne bougea pas durant plusieurs instants, puis, sans qu'il en veuille, sans qu'il ne puisse retenir ces mots, ils quittèrent ses lèvres pour s'élever dans la petite chambre, a peine illuminée par la lune...

Je recherche la présence d'Elaine...

Il pu sentir les muscles du pêcher de paresse se contracter subitement, tous en même temps. Ah... Parler de la petite soeur décédée de celui ci n'était peut être pas une bonne idée... Puis, sincèrement, comment pouvait-il espérer cajoler le roi s'il ne cesser de relancer le sujet de la petite blonde ?

Tu... Pense vraiment que je lui ressemble ?

Pas vraiment !

Sa réplique avait d'elle même quitter ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, ce corps était-il vraiment le sien ? Parfois il en avait des doutes ! Il n'était pas familier a cela, mais alors qu'il allait se confondre en excuse, il pu distinctement sentir le dos du grizzly, coller a son torse trembler, ainsi que s'humidifer alors que sa proie y refugier son visage... Il avait blesser King, mais c'était aussi lui même perforer le coeur en fessant pleurer le petit roi. Prit d'élan il attrapa le bras du plus petit pour le forcer a changer de position, maintenant au dessus de lui, il pouvait observer le regard larmoyant de son aimé, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et ses lèvres tordues dans une expression d'extrême douleur, d'impuissance, une peine qui portait le nom de sa defunte soeur, Elaine... Sa main se fraya doucement dans ces cheveux bruns alors que ses lèvres trouvaient le chemin pour retrouver ses semblables. Il happa doucement les âles lèvres du roi, guettant sa réaction, qui ne se fit pas... Se risquant a ouvrir un oeil l'albinos détailla le mine perdu de la fée, ses larmes avaient cessez de couleur, ses pupilles écarquiller fixaient ses orbes rubis alors que ses lèvres se mouvaient lentement contre celle plus charnues du non-mort. Pourquoi il ne ripostait pas a coup de Chastiefol ? Il n'en savait rien, et franchement il avait une occasion d'agir, il n'allait pas la laisser filer ! Gardant une main dans les mèches marrons, il glissa sont autre bras dans le dos du corps sous lui pour le rapprocher de son corps, permettant a ses cuisses d'acceuillirent le maigre postérieur de sa proie. Un exclamation de surprise du grizzly permit au renard de prendre totalement possession de la bouche tentatrice. Sa langue caressa les fragile dents du roi avant d'aller a l'encontre de sa semblable qui fut tenter de s'éloigner le plus possible, peine perdue... Les frêles mains se posèrent durement sur ses épaules, cherchant a le faire reculer alors que en contraire, le renard ce fit plus pressant. Une exclamation de la fée, fit ce rendre compte au non-mort que son membre déjà bien durçi se pressait douloureusement contre le fessier du petit homme. Il avait vraiment envie de lui, mais ses mains sur ses épaules, ses frémissements ainsi que ses plaintes étouffées, permit a l'albinos de savoir que cela, n'était pas encore réciproque, pourtant, au bout de quelques instant, il pu sentir les petites mains du pêcher de la paresse se frayées un chemin dans ses mèches argentées. Un sourire se fraya sur ses lèvres avant qu'une violente douleur ne vienne vriller son dos, le transperçant de pare en pare. Un grognement échappa ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éloigna du corps sous lui.

King !

Celui ci, le sourire aux lèvres regardait son oeuvre. Le corps de Ban percer de plusieurs trous, commença a lentement de régénérer, et de cette distance, le roi des fées pouvait facilement observer les pores de la peau albâtre se créer de nouveau pour fusionner et régénérer le corps du bandit.

Chastiefol, forme cinq, Increase.

Pas besoin de la nommer, je la connais, abruti !

Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu ne te souvenait que de ce qui t'intéresser ?

Le non-mort pu facilement sentir ses joues s'échauffer et remercia la lune de ne pas éclairer la fenêtre de sa chambre... Il pu cependant appercevoir le corps de la fée face a lui se redresser et se mettre a flotter. Ne pouvait-il pas marcher comme la plus part des gens ? Alors qu'il fixait le roi au physique enfantin, un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorgz lorsqu'une des dagues de la fée si logea profondément.

Ah... Ban, tu ne devrait pas oublier qui est le plus vieux ici... Tu est mille ans tros jeune pour espérer me malmener ainsi...

Un sourire discret se dessina sur les lèvres du roi, alors qu'il s'échapper de la chambre en voletant. Décidement, il ne savait pas quand, mais il ferait décidement de King sa chose, mais pour le moment, sa chasse se pourchasser, bien qu'il avait l'inpression qu'à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de mettre la main sur le roi, celui ci s'évaporait comme un vulgaire nuage de fumée...

Aah... Laisse moi un peu de répit, King...


End file.
